Force field (terran)
pressing against a force field]] Force fields (a.k.a. "energy shields") are terran-designed energy-based shields, contrasted with protoss shields which are partially psionically powered.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Force fields provide protection from projectiles, energy-based weapons and electronic surveillance. Upon impact of external objects, the effect varies. Against personal force fields, bullets simply bounce off and fall. Explosive weaponry such as missiles against ships is more spectacular however, the absorbed energy creating a corona effect. The only sign of a force field deactivating is a slight ripple through the air around it. They are useless against cloaked opponents, since they only react to things they detect. Personal Force Fields , protected by a personal force field]] By 2478 the Terran Confederacy had developed personal force fields, which only lasted a few minutes and were prohibitively expensive, even for members of the Old Families such as Angus Mengsk.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. By 2499 longer-lasting portable devices had been developed for personnel,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. such as containment fields for firebats.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. These were virtually immune to small arms fire and, at full power, provided some protection from debris. Former Terran Dominion scientist Egon Stetmann devised a force field made from ionized gas. When he discovered it would be used as part of the arsenal of cybernetic slave warriors, he tried to steal the prototype. He was forced to destroy it to make his escape.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, the design was replicated for more humane use by scientists on the planet of Vardona, discarding the need for a cybernetic body.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. During the reign of Valerian Mengsk, some Terran Dominion ghosts were outfitted with personal force fields, when missions required them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Larger Force Fields Force fields can protect parts of buildings. This version of the force field also existed as of 2478. By 2491 force fields could also be mounted on battlecruisers and Wraiths.Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Battlecruiser shields hog energy and are only used when a battlecruiser is vulnerable, such as when coming out of warp space, entering a planetary atmosphereBlizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-05. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-05. or in combat situations.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. With enough power, a battlecruiser's shields can expand beyond the ship itself, generating a halo effect that will protect ships that fall within it. However, the larger the area a shield covers, the less effective it is.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Force fields can also be used to shelter docking bays from the vacuum of space.2015-03-18, Legacy of the Void - Closed Beta. YouTube, accessed on 2015-03-22 By 2499 the terrans were developing movable force fields, such as the defensive matrix created by science vesselsUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and strengthened doors (available to crime lord Fagin). Following the Brood War remnants of the Confederacy undertook some work into "polarity shifting energy shields using battlecruiser technology."2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. In addition, force fields were able to be applied to small scale objects such as cabinets, acting as a means of security. The Terran Dominion used force fields to protect an advanced munitions factory on New Sydney. It was occupied by a Koprulu Liberation Front cell, which used the force fields to protect themselves. However, the force fields only protected against opponents it could detect; it wasn't able to detect ghost agent Nova. By the Second Great War, LarsCorp Technologies had developed a defensive matrix system for ''Minotaur''-class battlecruisers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Notes Reference is made to "resonant kinetic fields" in cut lines in Wings of Liberty, said fields being used to reinforce vehicles' armor.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-05 References Category: Terran Technology